I hate what love does to me
by Hikaru-neko
Summary: Max has always thought abot this. Fang has too. Now, all of the flock's dreams are coming true. R&R Not a oneshot! REDONE!
1. Chapter 1

HATE WHAT LOVE DOES TO ME

Hi! This is what happens to Max after Schools Out Forever. I'm running purely off memory from Angel Experiment. M/F

Chapter One

Hey, I'm Max. We were coasting through the sky from New York City to Washington DC. By we I mean my family. Not my real family but my family none the less. I looked over at them and smiled as I saw them all looking as free as they should be.  
There was Angel, the little mind-reader. She was like my little girl. I had taken care for her since she was a baby. With her baby blue eyes and blonde curls, she could talk to fish, breathe underwater and force people to do something they …wouldn't usually do. That could be a little creepy sometimes.

The Gasman, a kid who had something seriously funky in his digestive system, hence the name. He and Angel are the only real family relatives, but we don't act that way. We're all really family. He's as cute as his sister and really acts like his tough. He's a brilliant big brother.

Nudge, the chatterbox who lives for food and talking. Not much to say other than she loves to talk. A lot. Back when we thought we were safe, we used to call it the Nudge channel. Nudge news every day 24/7.

Iggy, the blind mastermind. Some call him stupid. So wrong. Some call him genius. So right. If you are of course talking about machinery or constructing bombs. But he's absolutely brilliant for watch. Who would put a blind guy on watch you may ask? Us. He can hear a bird flapping it's wings 500 metres away. At least.

Fang the silent, let's say, observer. He moves as swiftly as the dark shadows and trust me, he likes snaking up on me. When unexpected. He annoys the hell out of me sometimes though. Don't know why I like him so much. You know, that way. I think. I've only ever been out with Sam and even then I don't think I had any real feelings. For Sam I mean.

And finally, me. Maximum Ride. The tall and fearless leader, yet an almost ordinary kid. A super hero or a super stupid girl.  
I don't think I'm better than everyone. Whoever thinks I do better get their facts right. Like some computer geeks. Who lives underground. By the institute. I think you know who I'm talking about now.

Anyway, we were soaring across the sky and everyone was enjoying it. Everyone except me. And guess why? Because the stupid voice was back.

'Hello Maximum. I haven't talked to you in a while.'

'I was hoping it would stay that way,' I retorted in my mind.

'That's a little rude to treat your friend that way isn't it.'

'I wouldn't exactly say you're my friend.'

The voice suddenly stopped and my head felt like a battleaxe had just whacked it's way through my skull. My wings went limp and I felt my self falling down, further and further from the flock but I couldn't give a damn. The pain was so intense that I wished I could just curl up and die. I felt like my skull was going to break into different pieces. A flash of pictures fluttered past my eyes.

"Max, are you alright?" A look of concern appeared in Fang's eyes and I opened one eye long enough to see it. I was huddled up in Fang's arms. He carried me down to a flat under construction. No-one was there. It was silent. Deadly silent.  
Fang signalled the flock to come down.

"Max, are you okay," Fang asked. For once I heard a touch of fear and concern in Fang's voice. Kinda reminded me of that time when I tried to cut the chip out of my arm.

"Yeah, I think," I said. I tried to lift my head but it took a lot of energy and soon my head drooped. Tears sprang to my eyes and my head started aching. Painfully.

"No, your not. Come on flock, we've gotta fly over to that cave on the cliff side. It's our only chance of not getting caught."

"Fang," I whispered. He looked down at me. "Thanks." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek, then gave into rest. I would be embarrassed about that later

I awoke to the sound of light snoring and the light registered into my brain. I saw a silhouette in the front of the cave, watching the sun go down.

"Fang?" I whispered almost inaudibly. My voice sounded rough. The person turned.

"Max? Are you alright?" He slowly walked up to me and checked me out, seeing if I was okay. He helped me up and set me down by he sunset.

"Mmmhmm." We were silent for a few minutes and my head drooped back automatically onto Fangs shoulder. I heard him sigh a little as I saw his eyes darting to see the stunning sight. God I'm getting soppy.

"Max?" He murmured into my ear.

"Yeah?" I asked back, softly.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I turned to look at him and his dark eyes flickered from the sky to mine. I searched his eyes for some hidden meaning then smiled.

"Uh-huh." Then my lips inched forward to his. They touched and I felt a small vibration run across my lips. I heard the sound as well. I, Maximum Ride made Fang, The Silent One, moan. Even if it was a tiny one, it was brilliant. I wanted to give myself a pat on the back. I didn't of course. How pathetic. Instead I just closed my eyes and smiled into the kiss.

We broke apart and I raised an eyebrow at him. His cheeks reddened a bit but still, he got closer to me until I could feel his breath against my lips. I slipped my arms round his neck and pulled him to me.

God. I just love days like this. So free. So alive. So bloody brilliant for me.

o0o

So what do you think? this is a new version. I've redone it. Just push that little purple button. You know you want to. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: James Patterson owns it, you happy? 

You can see that I've tried to make it as if a teenage mutated bird girl really is talking. Which is kinda hard. Since I'm not a teenage mutant.

I Hate What Love Does To Me

Chapter 2

"Finally!" We broke apart to the annoying shrill squeal. It was Nudge, surprisingly. I expected Fang to break away and act like nothing happened, but it sure was a shock when he stayed close to me, holding me. Let me repeat, holding me.

"Nudge, go back to sleep," Fang told the mutated bird girl. He turned and kissed me softly on the lips. So much for his old attitude. I heard Nudge giggling as she tried to get to sleep. I returned his kiss with much enthusiasm …if you know what I mean. We broke apart.

"You should probably get some sleep. I bet you've been up ages. I feel much better now," I laughed quietly. "I can look after the kids if they wake up." Fang looked at me with a look that I didn't recognize. Hey for all I know it could be lo- no, that's just going too far.

Fang went over by Gazzy and Iggy and lay down.

I smiled as I turned back to face the sunrise. As soon I heard Fang's light snores, I smiled again. For once, even if it was just a day, I felt safe.

All I ever wanted was for us to live somewhere safe and for the school to not interfere. Is that too much to ask? I sighed. It seemed so. What can a girl do when under stress from running from a bunch of mad, sick scientists who want you to practically kill you? And they have erasers? That was normal for us though. But still, I don't know what to freakin' do

'Hey Max, language.'

'Oh cra- god it's you,' I thought accusingly.

'Yes it's me. Feeling worried?'

'Why do you wanna know? Master wants to check up on Max?'

'I don't have a damn master! I work alone!' It shouted in my head.

'Wow, calm down. What do mean, work? Are you connected to that chip? Are you one of the school's scientists?' I asked, suddenly nervous. I had forgotten all about the chip in my arm. I stared at the place where I imagined it to be.

'You think I want to work with those creeps? Hello!'

'You're sounding more and more like a teenage girl who likes her space and knows about the school.'

The voice just vanished in my head. For now. Wonder if they've created someone or mutated someone so they hook into my brain from the chip. But it –maybe she- said it didn't want to work with the school and it didn't put any emphasis on the word want. Maybe it's not working for the school. I'm just so … perplexed.

"Hey, Max," Angel woke up, yawning and came over to sit by me. "Why are you so confused?"

"You know what Angel? I don't know." This was the most bewildering thing I have ever encountered. I have never felt so … mystified. I wished I could just forget about it.

"When are you gonna tell the others?" Angel's sweet little voice startled me out of my thoughts. I looked at her suspiciously, and then remembered she could read minds.

"Tell the others what?" I asked her, rubbing my temples.

"You know! That you and Fang are an item!"

"Angel, honey, where did you start picking up phrases like 'is an item'?"

"From one of the books in the attic of our old home. You didn't answer my question," she replied.

"We'll tell them when we're ready, okay?"

"Okay." The little girl went back over to where she was before and tried to give in to sleep. She eventually let herself because I heard her steady breathing a few minutes after. God, it hasn't even been a day and someone already knows.

I wished I could just lie down and think of nothing. Or at least think of something good. Something happy. Something that makes me feel like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders, 'cause in case you didn't remember I have to save the world.

I remember eventually just drifting of to sleep. To nightmares and dreams, to memories, like when Jeb left us and we thought he had died. It eventually turned into a calm sleep.

I woke up, and all the others were awake. Nudge and Fang were standing up; pulling their wings in. They had wood in their arms and were putting them on the floor. Iggy had a few matches ready and passed one to Fang. The mutated bird boy lit the match and made a warm fire. The light outside was fading into a beautiful, dark purple and I didn't notice Fang come up to me.

"Max, are you all right?" he asked waving his hands in front of my face. "Earth to Max!"

"Oh, yeah Fang, I'm all right. How are you? Did you get a good sleep?"

"Brilliant, thanks to you. Do you feel better?"

"What should I say? Yes. I feel brilliant thanks to you." For probably the third time in my life, Fang blushed. I mean it. He actually blushed.

"Hey lovebirds, get over here," Nudge called. Now we both blushed. Iggy, even though he was blind, threw his head over to our direction and the Gasman looked confused by the fact that we didn't speak, only blushed. We glanced at each other shifted a little closer to each other. They didn't notice.

"Lovebirds? Aren't you gonna say something Max?" Gazzy's angelic eyes looked to me.

"Yeah I am. Nice joke Nudge." I looked over at her, giving her a look that plainly said 'Not yet.

"Fang ," I whispered. He looked over to me. "When are we going to tell them?"

"Max, I don't know," he murmured. His attention snapped over to Iggy, who was bent over in pain. He was clutching his head like I did when I had one of my mind attacks but it wasn't one of them.

He eventually faced us but his light blue eyes turned a different colour. They turned a darker cobalt and his pupils seemed darker. He muttered something. Something almost inaudible. But it was very powerful, that one small sentence.

"I can see"  
I gasped. This was one wierd night.

o0o

What do you think? love it ? Hate it? push that button! You know you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, it doesn't belong to me. It's James Patterson's. Shoot me.

I hate what love does to me .

Chapter 3

Previously: "I can see."

Now:

"What? Iggy, how many fingers am I holding up?" I held up four fingers.

"Four fingers on your ...left hand." I gasped and his eyes travelled over all of our faces. He smiled a small barely visible smile but it was still there. Unconsciously, my hand intertwined with Fang's and I realised we had been squeezing each others hand. I blushed, but it was too dark to make it out, even in the firelight.

"Oh my god." For the first time in her life, Nudge was silent. But, then again, I expected it. Everyone was. One thing I didn't expect was Nudge to suddenly jump on Iggy with a hug, almost making him fall back from being startled. But we all laughed anyway. It's weird though.

Why has Iggy suddenly started seeing again? How can he be temporarily blind for years? I couldn't understand. I still don't understand but that's another story. I glanced at Fang in confusion. He stared right back and I heard Iggy's voice say, "So that's what you two look like now."

We looked at him and his eyes were filled with wonder. "Well, I must say that you look more like a couple than before." We exchanged nervous glances and Fang nodded. Back to the silent wonder.

"Well that's what we were going to say to you. Fang and I…er…well-"

"Are in love." Nudge finished for me. I sent her a sort of thankful glance and Gazzy and Iggy stared at us. I bowed my head under the unbelieving stares but Fang, always doing what I least expect, kept his head up confidently and entwined his hand with mine.

He sent me a glance that said, 'Be proud.' He said: "It's true." I raised my head, felt his confidence and nodded brazenly. "I don't believe you. You're playing me up," Iggy stated.

"We're not!" I articulated.

"Prove it." Fang smirked and I knew just what he had in mind. We leaned in and our lips met. He massaged my bottom lip with his tongue and I opened up. Our first French kiss.

"Okay okay, spare me the make-out. This is not what I wanted to see first." I smirked.  
"You asked for it. Your own fault." Gazzy just stared with his jaw dropped. "You okay Gazzy?" He nodded.

"This may need some time to settle in my mind," Gazzy replied, still slightly shocked. We nodded and Nudge winked at us. I shook my head, wondering how I thought I knew her so well when actually I didn't know that much about her.

"Now that's what I wanted to see first." I looked to were Iggy was pointing and saw it. The moon. Sure I had seen it before but it was so…breathtaking, so magnificent, so beautiful that I couldn't look away. The moon was a pearl-white and this time it was a cloudless sky. Then something tore my gaze from the moon. A sound. A particular sound actually.

The sound of wolves.

I panicked. Yeah sure, it was just wolves but what if it was the Erasers? What would we do? I had been pulled back from my dream world and into reality. We always were on our toes and it was ridiculous to think we were safe. But, thank god, the rocky Cliffside opening was too high up.

I breathed a sigh of relief but it was soon cut short by the sound of a chopper. I slowly turned around again and nearly screamed. There were the Erasers. I swore I saw Ari. I squeezed my eyes together and grabbed everybody.

It was from then that it was weird. Cool but weird. I heard their rough voices from over the chopper engine, saying "Well, they're not here. Better look in that other one, right at the top." It flew over our space and I opened my eyes. Everyone was …invisible! I let go and they became visible again.

I touched Fang's shirt and it didn't do anything. My eyes darted round the room (if you can call it that) and all eyes were on me. I cleared my throat.

"We better get going. It's not safe here. We'll have to find another place for tonight."

And so we did. It wasn't hard actually. There was this large house (bigger than the average but smaller than a mansion) that was deserted. It did have automatic lights to think people were in it though, but no-one was there because Gazzy looked over the windowsill, through the glass. When we got inside, by Iggy stealthily unlocking the back door, I went straight to the dining room. And there was my answer.

A clipping out of a newspaper had information on it saying, something like this: The newlyweds, Gordon Family, are having their honeymoon around the world. They will not be back until December, so wish them luck!'

December, huh? That gave us a few months. I went into the kitchen to get the kids and gathered them. "Hey, I'm gonna go get some…food." I faltered when I saw them looking at the cupboard full of tins. And let me tell you, the cupboard was as tall as Fang. I gaped openly at it and Iggy laughed. Fang turned to me and smiled lightly.

"'Oh god'. Is that what first hit you?" I glared at him playfully and nodded.

"Yeah. These people really are quite...well they earn over average, just put it that way." He agreed, smiling at me. I noticed he was doing a lot of that lately.

Gazzy turned and noticed me.  
"Look Max! It's gigantic!" I laughed at him.

"Not exactly gigantic Gazzy but, quite big." He turned back to the cupboard, his eyes wide with wonder. I went back to the Dining room and looked through the rest of the newspaper that rested on a chair. I leafed through it for about two minutes when a specific article caught my eye.

'FLYING BIRD KIDS. FACT OR FICTION?' the headline read. I examined it closer.

'A flock of flying bird children were seen airborne in Arizonas by the neighbour of a small family who took one in. She quoted: " It went into my neighbours garden. She took it in for the night and totally denies it now." The young girl who lived in the house came out when she saw the reporter. She denied the story and now, we aren't sure which is telling the truth.

The neighbour, called Lesley Brine, said that she also the teenage girl take flight. Which is it - fact or fiction?'

I bit my lip and my head shot up when Fang came in.

"What's the matter Max?" I considered telling him and approved of the thought of informing him.

"Fang come here." He slowly walked towards me and when he finally reached the table I showed him the article. He read it with his eyebrow raised and when he finished he looked at me. "That has to be Ella," I told him. She was, after all, the one that had took me in. I hadn't met anyone else.

He acquiesced in agreement.

"It's good it's only the one article." I looked at him incredulously, then in slight understatement.  
"I know where your going with this but it isn't even good with the one article. Now the press knows. We promised never to let that happen."

He looked at me, thoughtfully.  
"It didn't say anything about what you looked like so they won't spot you individually."

"Since when were you the optimistic one? Anyway that's true but they will go to extreme lengths to find us. We're very valuable. What if one of the people that read this article is an Eraser. They wouldn't exactly know where we are but they know how our minds work Fang. I'm just so-uh!" I groaned, showing my emotion with my hands.

"I know Max. I know." He came behind me and I breathed in his scent.

"I just want, for once, for us to be safe."

"I wish we could too Max. Me too."

"Okay, not to interrupt anything but, we have a problem," Nudge came in and said as we broke apart. I stared at her.

"What kind of problem?" I asked suspiciously. She bowed her head.

"Gazzy's gone missing." Now I really stared at her. I heard thunder suddenly outside and saw the lightening. The rain pattered against the windowpane and I gaped at her.

"What? Oh my God! Er, Nudge, you, Iggy and Angel take the ground, first and second floors. Fang and I'll take fourth, fifth and sixth ." I was seriously worried.

He wouldn't run away, would he? Just because Fang and I were...well together? I know he wouldn't do that. I nodded to Nudge to show we were ready to search.

She ran back to the Kitchen and alerted the rest. Fang and I walked to the back door, too worried to even think about talking to each other. Why was he gone? There must be an explanation, there's got to be. Just, what is it. Gazzy's a nice kid. Why?

o0o

what do you think darlings? 


	4. Author note

Sorry, I might just discontinue this due to the Second book coming out, I don't know. I'm sorry If I do, that it causes some ...disconvenience. I really want to know your views because I am so not sure. And confused. I haven't got thye second book and I'm not gonna until August so...plz tell me what u think cuz I'M TEARING MY HAIR OUT!

Author1234 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Kay?

I'm sorry it took so long. And the characters might be a little OOC. Plz review.

I Hate What Love Does To Me

Chapter 4

We searched. And searched. And searched. I finally found him hiding under one of the blankets on the 4th floor. Then it hit me. How could I be so stupid? He was afraid of lightening. I was caught up in the panic enough to forget that he was afraid of storms. Even though we've been through plenty of 'em. I kicked myself mentally.

He was afraid because once he saw this documentary on the Discovery Channel about lightening and it struck this man. It was really gruesome. Of course Fang and Iggy loved it. But Gazzy has been afraid of it ever since.

When he saw me, he threw his arms round my neck and I hugged him back, seeing the scared expression on his face.

"Found him!" I shouted to the flock. I smiled encouragingly at him and he almost smiled back. Until the lightening let a flash illuminate us and he buried his face in my T-shirt. Poor little guy. He always tries to be so tough. Fang came into the room looking worried but then calmed down when he saw Gazzy conceal his face in my top.

"Hey Gazzy," he came closer to him and a single big blue eye opened.

"Fang?" Fang nodded. Gazzy eventually let go of me when the storm died down a little. He walked out of the room with us, holding our hands, cautiously looking back to see if the lightening was there ready to scare him again. He can be a little kid sometimes, cant he? I mean he is human. Sort of.

We came down the stairs and Angel rushed up to hug her big brother first. Nudge and Iggy came a few seconds later, looking at us to see if Gazzy really was there. Iggy came up to him when Angel finally let go of her older brother. He held out his fist and Gazzy touched it with his own. Nudge just nearly killed him. That's all.

He rubbed his eyes and said to us: "I'm sorry guys." We smiled at him.

"It's okay Gazzy," I said. Then, to ruin the moment, the voice had to return.

'Max, that's enough distractions.'

'You know what. I don't care.'

'You should Max. You know they're going to find you. There going to chase you around America until they catch you.'

And finally, I saw what it was going at. Around America. They -Jeb and the other white coats, and even Ari and his gang- would think I wouldn't leave America. They'd think we wouldn't leave until we found our parents. We weren't thinking about that goal anymore. We couldn't bear that we were separated from Iggy anyway.

I thought of a place where the white coats and Jeb would never think I, we'd go. It hit me. It hit me so hard I didn't even notice the voice going.

England.

After I made sure that everyone was alright and settled into bed after stuffing ourselves silly with the canned food in the cupboards, I grabbed Fang and dragged him into my room.

"England," I said to him.

"What about it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's where we should go. They wouldn't suspect us to go there, or any other place except America. Imagine it. They'd be searching all over America for us. If my chip is connected to the school, they might not trust the reading. They still think we're trying to find our parents. Don't you think?"

He looked at me, amazed.

"Okay maybe it's stupid but I just thou-" Fang cut me off with a kiss. I was not expecting that.

"You, my dear, are un genie. How did you think of it?" (see what I mean about OOC? He's joking. With my dear thing. Kay? Yeah. I'll go now)

I stared at him confused. With one eyebrow raised.

"Un genie?"

"A genius. It's French. They would never think of it. Jolly good job," he added, in a fake English accent. I smiled, with the eyebrow still raised.

"You, Fang, are one peculiar old chap," I gave in to the accent. We glanced at each other, then burst out laughing. It eventually died when someone knocked on my door.

"Yeah?" The person opened the door and I saw it was Iggy.

"What were you guys laughing at?" Our glances met and we both nodded a little.

"Ig, come here." He sat down on my bed. "We're thinking of going out of America." Iggy's eyebrows furrowed.

"Where to?" he asked. He obviously enjoyed looking around.

"England." Both Fang and I said simultaneously.

"Why?" he questioned. Fang answered this time.

"Because the white coats and the others won't suspect it." He figured out the rest and at last he nodded and smiled a little.

"Good idea," he said, switching his sapphire gaze to each of us. "I better go to bed no-" but he was cut off with a humongous yawn. "Anyway, when are we going?"

Fang looked at me and I nodded. It's really creepy how we know exactly what the other is thinking.

"Well, we were thinking about…" I glanced back at Fang and he nodded.

"Tomorrow." His eyes bulged out as he stared at us.

"Tomorrow? Are you crazy? We've just arrived."

"Ari will hunt us down. Quickly. He'll be here within a week. We all know it," I said to him. Iggy finally bowed his head in defeat and nodded. "Okay. Shall I tell the others?"

"Yes please." This time it was Fang that answered.

"Kay. Oh god. Tomorrow?" he carried on muttering to himself as he exited the room.

I smiled as he walked out until I felt Fang turn me around and kiss me softly on the lips. I must tell you, I love it when he does that.

When we broke apart and I stared at him surprised. He's been surprising me a lot lately. It's like he's almost become a different person.

"What was that for?" I asked. He smiled at me, lighting up my world.

"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend when I want?" Let me tell you, it was weird with a capital W when he said I was his girlfriend. I mean, I knew and all but it's just strange when he put it like that. Weird and wonderful.

"Yeah, sure. Anytime," I replied before kissing his lips hard and wrapping my arms round his neck. We took a long while just standing there, kissing fervently. His arms found their way round my waist and secured themselves so we could just stand there comfortably. I smiled a little when he slipped his tongue into my mouth and he massaged my tongue. I moaned and I felt his lips smirk against mine in satisfaction. I was so going to get him. But a knock on the door interrupted us and we broke apart. I rolled my eyes to show my discontent and I opened the door.

"Max," a little voice called. Angel and Gazzy were outside "Will you tuck us in?" Angel said to me, pleadingly.

I smiled.

"Yeah, sure. You coming Fang?" He nodded at us and I smirked. Sucker. He looked at Angels bambi eyes. I knew it.

"Come on then. You are a right sucker, Fang ," I added in whisper while the younger kids skipped in front.

He frowned.

"Like I can help it. He made me look at her and gave me the look." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, dangerously close to his lips. He tried to hold himself back, I know it. Like two little kids would like to see the older kids, who were like parents to them, make out. If they were any normal kids, they probably would of gone, "What are they doing?" Then the other would reply, "I don't know but it looks like they're sucking the lips off each other. Ew!"

I laughed at the thought.

"Max, you know we wouldn't do that. That's only what human kids would do." I blushed a little and let out a giggle. Angel smiled to herself. Thank god Fang can't read minds.

"I know. Otherwise he could hear everything you're thinking and that could be embarrassing sometimes. Especially when you're like this."

"That's enough sweetie," I said to her, refusing to look at Fang. I knew he'd have one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips.  
Prat. I really do like him but come on. I don't even know why I'm attracted to him. I just …am.

We got to Angel's and Nudge's room, and waited until she was in the bed before tucking them both in. I swear, Angel looked like a real angel then. I could hardly recognise Nudge with her mouth shut though.

We tucked them in and said goodnight. We went with Gazzy to his and Iggy's room. For some reason, everyone wanted to share. Anyway, we said goodnight to those two and walked back to Fang's room. I kissed him goodnight gently and without a word I turned.

He grabbed my waist and spun me round to face him. I raised an eyebrow and started to say something but I was cut off when he kissed me.

It was soft and gentle and I was so into it I didn't notice the other 4 come round and look at us.

"See," Gazzy said. "You owe me ten bucks Iggy." He groaned quietly and all of them disappeared round the corner. We broke apart and I gasped for needed air.

"Oh god." I looked down at the ground and then back up at his dark eyes. I kissed him on the cheek and said quietly goodnight. He smiled at me and I bid him goodnight again before retiring to me room. We had a very big day ahead of us tomorrow. I hoped it went good. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Okay, okay! You forced it outta me. I don't own it, okay? God.

Okay, so I've finally updated! Can I have some more reviews please????

Chapter 5

Lily and Hannah sighed. Back to school. The school. The evil, horrible school that experimented on them every day. Put them into cages. That was how they lived for the past 11 and 7 years. Lily was older. She was in the school room, reading a book that Jeb had given her. Jeb. Her eyes glinted in malice. She hated the old coot. Hated.

She tried to concentrate on the page she was reading. So, Pandora had just opened just opened the box. Lily read one of the feelings on the list. Hate. Her eyes burned in fury and she threw the book down. Then stamped on it. She could hear his voice in her head, echoing what he'd said earlier.

_I really don't want to do this sweetheart. Really, but I have to._

She'd thought she trusted him. But when he gave her the needle and knocked her out so they could do the operation, she fell back down to Earth and reality slapped her in the face. Hard. She'd been betrayed.

Lily stamped over to the door like the seven year old Hannah was. She yanked on it for the millionth time and still it didn't open. She fell on the floor with her arms crossed. Her eyes turned an unreadable black and she uncrossed her arms. She focused her energy on opening the door. It barely splintered. She sighed. Again. Ever since she'd used her powers to try and break out once, they made the doors power proof.

Hannah's blue eyes glinted from the corner while Lily tries with a different power. One she'd never revealed until now.

"Door!" She'd lifted one finger and pointed at the door. To her surprise, it was torn of it's hinges and as she pointed to the glass bookcase full of Jeb's ornaments. It smashed and glass went flying all over the place. She smirked quietly to herself.

Hannah came out as Lily tucked her auburn hair behind her ears and she tapped Lily on the shoulder. She made a few signs with her hands.

Lily nodded.

"Yes. We're finally going."

Jeb came back just as they exited the school in New Jersey and skidded into the school room.

Experiments 14G37 and 27D82 had escaped.

o0o

I woke up in the morning feeling stress-free. Then wondered where the hell I was. I jumped out of the feather soft bed and took a defence stance. Then relaxed. I was I the…what was it called? Well somebody's Manor. I put the blanket back as it was before I slept in it and left the room. I always slept fully-clothed. So did the others.

I knocked on Fang's door.

"Fang? You up?" I heard no answer and entered. He wasn't there. Without panicking I thought of a logical reason. Probably in the kitchen. By the smell coming from it, I guessed he and Iggy probably were awake. I knocked on Iggy's door, just to check. And guess what? I was right. Only those two were missing. Gazzy was still there. I gave him a right surprise. When I woke him up, he shouted "I didn't do it!" Then he rubbed his eyes and went down, saying, "Morning Max."

"Gazzy, take Total down as well, OK?" He nodded, picked up the talking dog and said, "Sure, sure."

I swear, it was just like the movies.

Just to check, I knocked on the girls' door.

" Come in!"

I went in and saw the two looking at me happily.

"Is it true?"

"Yeah Max is it?"

"Please say it is!"

"Please, please, please, please!"

"Okay okay!" I laughed. "Is what true?" Angel and Nudge looked at me funny.

"Are we really going to England today!" I smiled.

"Do you want it to be?" They nodded really quickly. I chuckled at them. " Well I have to say we…" they pouted, even though I knew Angel already knew.

"Are." I finished. They shouted with excitement and I put my hands over my ears, but I still grinned. "Okay, but you've got to come down for your breakfast. I've already sent Gazzy down." They ran out of the room, giggling and everything. I shook my head and walked down after them. When I got to the kitchen, my mouth was watering. The breakfast smelt delicious.

When I entered it, it was just like a normal family scene. Gazzy and Angel were chasing each other round the table, Iggy and Nudge were talking and laughing, and Fang was cooking some breakfast. I walked up behind him and leant on the side.

"Hey," I murmured. Fang looked at me, smiled and pecked me quickly on the cheek.

"Hey." To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Then again, Fang has been surprising me since the day we kissed. I smiled at him and grabbed the plates from a cupboard. Then I set them on the table, got the cutlery out and went back into the dining room.

I looked around the room. It was furnished beautifully, with a little American touch. Too bad we'd be leaving soon. Straight after breakfast. The room had polished, oak, sliding doors and panels. The table was massive, longer the all of us put together. It was made and carved magnificently. Honestly. I'm not even into this kind of stuff.

I'd stayed there for about five minutes when I heard someone call my name.

"Max! Breakfast!"

"Coming!" I shouted back to Fang, but just as I walked into the hallway, a few pictures flashed through my head. But it wasn't a full on attack. I moaned as a headache came and leaned on the wall, but I focused on one.

Two girls were flying away from a building. Flying. It looked roughly like it was in New Jersey. One girl, the older, had long auburn hair with natural lighter red highlights , sparkling green eyes and an olive skin tone of. The younger had short blonde hair in a bob and she had bright blue eyes. You could see the freckles stand out on her fair skin.

The red head had dark, tan wings with dark brown streaks. The blonde had white wings. Pure white, nothing else to it.

I came back to Earth. Fang was kneeling by me, searching my face. Somehow I'd fell to the ground. I looked into his dark, liquid brown eyes and my head felt forward into his chest.

"There are more of us," I whispered. "More bird kids." He hugged me but I could tell he was confused. So was I. Confused as hell. He eventually let me stand up and I held him hand. I stood shakily and let go of him but he put his arm round my waist as if he was afraid to let me go because I might fall.

I barely managed to eat a piece of toast but I was determined to not to ruin the mood. Everyone was excited. Even Fang had a twinkle in his eye. He was so much more open now. Breakfast seemed too slow, but when we walked out into the cold, I felt glad that we all had our windbreakers on. I wondered if we'd be lucky.

o0o

We'd arrived. After a tiring week (I'd used my super speed. I found out that with the others holding on, they can come at the same speed as me), we'd finally reached it. I wasn't sure where we were, but it looked quite…posh. Maybe… I don't know, but we were somewhere in London, that's for sure. We landed behind a newsagents when nobody was looking.

We slinked silently from behind the shop and walked. I admit, we felt kind of out of place and wanted to know the time. Hey, maybe we had jet-lag (ha!) but we felt tired and it only looked 5pm. I noticed a store over the road (we didn't want to ask the newsagents, we would look too…out of place, even there) so we crossed over and all of us entered. Of course, Fang hid Total in his backpack.

"Excuse me, er, do you know the time?" Nudge asked.

"I think it's about half-past four," said a proper English voice. I looked around the store and saw a woman. This apparently was a hairdressers. But they had clothes and make-up and everything. It was like they were doing complete makeovers. The woman looked at us and her eyes widened.

I bet Nudge felt out of place with her American accent because she was completely silent.

"Okay then."

Apart from that. We went to leave and the woman stopped us.

"Hold on. You're _not_ leaving my shop like that. Go out the back way. Nick, you can show them." I looked at this woman. She had dark blonde hair and her eyes were blue. She was dressed sort of casually. Like she was in the 50's but a housewife, not a hairdressers. She had a pencil skirt on and a green polka dotted silk blouse. Her hair was done up in a bun and she had on a pearl necklace and bracelet .She was pointing her comb at us with one hand on her hip but her eyes were smiling though. Honestly.

"Er, Lisa, we don't _have_ a back way." A few laughs went round, especially from the customers. We had small smile's on though and we didn't know what to do. Then I realised it was up to me. Something like this happened in a movie before. I hoped they hadn't watched it before. And that this worked.

I asked the time again.

"Half past four." I pretended to gasp and Fang came up to me.

"What is it?" I winked at him discreetly and replied.

"My speech is in 45 minutes. Oh my god," I said fanning my face. The others came up to me catching on to what I was doing. Fang visibly grimaced so the hairdresser could see and he spoke.

"Oh. That." I saw her expression soften and I kept fanning my face.

"Oh god. Oh god."

"Okay, come here." I looked confused and I walked over to her. I _really_ hoped this was working. "Sit down." I sat down in the chair, eyeing her suspiciously. "You need something doing to hair, I mean look at all those split ends. Nick, Izzy, Tom, Jennifer, Richie, get over here and fix these kids up." All in a posh accent. I wondered how she could pull it off.

"No offence, but we're going to have to cut off those split ends. And if you want to fit in here, you might have to change your dialect a little." I smiled a half-smile.

"If you're really serious, just give me a whole new look. Something totally different." She smiled.

"Darling, I know just what to do."

o0o

At 7pm, we walked out. They really had given us totally new looks.

Angel had her blonde ringlets restyled into a bun with a few ringlets hanging down. She had on a green long skirt and a long sleeved forest green top. To finish off, she had nice flat sparkly shoes.

Nudge had her light chestnut brown hair darkened, so it was almost as dark as coffee with no milk. She went for a 60's classic and she looked like something out of Grease. She one of those long, jitterbug skirts and a tucked in pink top. Of course it was bagged out. If it wasn't she'd have looked like a dork. Which she wasn't. She had pink low kitten heels on.

Gazzy had his blonde hair spiked up ad nothing had really changed. He had a long sleeved white top on then a blue one on saying 'You think you got problems.? I _know_you have.' He had on some brand new dark blue jeans. Oh, one minor difference was he had contact lenses in the colour red. I objected, (several times) but he insisted. He just liked the colour, I suppose. It's not like he needed them.

Obviously, he had new trainers.

Iggy had changed. Majorly. He had his blonde hair dyed dark brown and his colbalt eyes had been covered by some sunglasses. He wore a blue shirt saying 'Adidas' and a pair of dark jeans on. He also had some state of the art trainers.

Fang was dressed in a white blouse with a black leather jacket. He had a pair of black trousers on and some sketchers on. His hair had bits of black and blonde dyed in and, well, he looked cool. Cooler than normal anyway.

And finally, me. I was dressed in a white blouse with the first two buttons unbuttoned and a black jumper over it. I had a pair of black jeans on with dark flowers sown at the bottom. I had some flat boots on that went over my jeans and to finish off , I also had a leather jacket on. My hair had been changed. A lot. She'd dyed it a dark brown. Very dark. But it went…wrong, slightly. It had turned, well, black. I know, gasp! But, hey, I looked pretty good.

Now all we needed was a place to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: nope! Came to the wrong person. Don't own it.

Brona: I hate the romance too! In SOF. It's crappy. The romance I mean.

A/N: I'm so so so so so so sorry! I've had a new laptop and I can't transfer my stuff onto it! And I have horrible writers block. The j-pop that I'm listening to helps a lot though.

Warning: Rated T for a reason. Mild language and some actions. Slightly dark at the beginning.

Chapter 6

She was all alone. No one was there beside her. She was friendless. She'd killed all her friends. And family. No one was there for her. There was no light at the end of her tunnel. There was no day to accompany her night. She was stuck in total darkness. She preferred it like this. All alone. That was how she was used to. No-one there next to her, to catch her when she fell. A single, clear drop ran down her cheek as she looked out of the window, looking at the busy streets of New York.

She felt young. Imperfect. Cold. Stupid. Flawed. Impure. Yes. That was the word. Impure. She was impure. Everyone blamed her so she took the responsibility. She took the blame for everything. Everyone had died around her. She was the only one left. Soon, the active streets of NY city would die, die right down to nothing. And it was her fault. All her fault. She thought about all the things she had done to deserve this. She had killed her mother. Her mom died giving birth to her.

At home her family called her demon-child. Her father had died from the shock of her mom. Her sister died from suicide. Her twin brother was dragged along unwillingly with their sister. They jumped off of the bridge, back in Japan, next to their dojo. Into the deep, cold clear water.

She spread her black wings and started flying. Somewhere, anywhere but not here.

She looked at her writs. Full of scratches and scars. She shivered. In this world, she would be the only one left. The Force would wipe out everyone and leave her. Only her.

Setsuna Tsubasa Kimiro.

* * *

I'd just gotten back from school, slamming the door of the apartment and sat there, fuming. Fang opened the door, an angry look in his eye but he just closed the door, instead. The smaller ones came out looking at us like saying what's wrong.

"I can't believe her! She'd think I'm interested in her dorky boyfriend when I have one of my own? That bitch! (Iggy covered the smaller one's ears at this point) I can't believe he groped me! With you standing right there!" I said to Fang. His usually expressionless eyes were filled with anger and his fists were clenched.

"Thank you for letting me beat that punk up," Fang said, at a normal tone, but you could tell he was furious behind his mask of calmness. His eyes softened a little for some reason and Iggy stared at me. I raised a hand to my cheeks cautiously and found they were wet. Angry tears were dripping down my cheeks, down my chin, and falling onto the crappy school uniform we were forced to wear. I stared at the wet hand, wiped my eyes angrily and stormed into mine and Fang's bedroom. And at on the bed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Only one person.

"Fang," I whispered. He was the only one who'd approach me like this. I was pulled into an embrace and I went along with it, burying my face into his white, crisp shirt. I didn't care that I looked vulnerable or weak. I loved Fang. _LOVED. _And people think they can just come up to me and feel me up. Too bad fella, I thought.

"Fang?"

"What?"

"What do you think about those bird kids?" He almost fell down. I knew then that I'd ruined a could-of -been-romantic moment.

"I think there's more than the kids you saw. There are others, probably." Fang was sill holding me and I looked to him as he thought. " I feel like I just know we're all going to meet up soon. Very soon." I nodded. Maybe they were a part of my saving the world.

_**You're on the right track Max.**_

Thanks. We haven't spoken in a long time, have we?

**_No, but you're_** **_destiny is near. You're time is to come._**

Yeah? You're time is to come as well. You're time to shut up.

I slumped onto Fang's chest, closing my eyes. Having a temper on you really takes away the energy in you.

'Destiny, I thought. I hate that word. I didn't know then that the 3 other bird kids were the thinking exactly the same thing.

It was hours later when we went shopping for groceries, but boy did we have a surprise when we got to the local store.

A/N: Shall I end it here? No! I'm not that cruel! Okay, okay not need to throw the tomatoes!

We were just at the till, paying for the food and everything when I noticed them. The two girls who I'd seen in my vision were walking in normal clothes, looking like the humans they were supposed to be.

"Fang." He turned to me and I saw the girl with red hair turn to me, pushing a pair of glasses up her nose. "That's them. Who I saw in my vision." I looked at their jackets and saw the tiniest bulge underneath. Their wings. I made a tiny 'chee' sound. No one except Fang and the two girls looked at me. And they looked sharply at me. Fang and I walked briskly out of there, and not long after, the two girls came to. We walked round the back of the convenience store quickly and spread out wings into the warm sunlight. Man, that felt good. The two girls gave open gasps and me and Fang exchanged amused glances. We stood there in awkwardness, until the blonde one, who looked like Angel couldn't hold it any longer.

"You're the one I saw in my vision when Lily and I flew from school!" She exclaimed quietly. I gaped at her. Fang just stared.

"I saw you in _my_ vision. You were flying away from one of the 'schools' , weren't you? New Jersey was it?" They nodded.

"We weren't that far from Pennsylvania actually," The red-head said to us. "Are you the part Flock they're talking about at 'School'? I heard Jeb talking about how this girl called Max escaped and how they were waiting for her to realise that she should 'mate' with this guy called Fang soon, or else she wouldn't be able to save the world. God he says that to everyone, even me and Hannah. He says it to this concealed one that we heard about once. Setsuna or something. Jeb said to Anne once when he talked to her that she liked to be called Tsubasa, because it's her middle name. It means 'Wing' in Japanese. She's Japanese, by the way."

I stared at her.

"Your just another Nudge," I said to her, forgetting that she probably didn't know who the H-E-double hockey sticks Nudge was.

She raised her eyebrow at me. I shrugged apologetically. It's like they were already part of the flock. Fang and I glanced at each other.

"Tell us more about-" Fang started.

"These kids called Max and Fang." I finished. Lily looked between us.

"Are you twins?" she asked bluntly. I laughed openly.

"No," I said. "We can just read each other really well." She eyed us suspiciously, and carried on talking.

"I heard Jeb talking one time…"

Flashback

_Lily listened, her ear pressed against the door._

"_Anne, Fang and Max have to realise that they need to mate so that when he saves the world, she'll have enough power to survive. She needs to realise it soon. Get Sam and Lisa ready immediately. Then go to the hospital where they are and follow the plan."_

"_Okay Jeb. Just make sure to-"_

"_Yes. Don't worry. I'll be careful when I use it. _

End Flashback

Fang and I stared at each other, me flushing furiously, and him with a bright red tint on his cheeks.

"Wait, why are _you _blushing?" We looked at Lily and Hannah. Recognition crossed over their faces and I heard Lily go "_Oh_. Yu two are Max and Fang, aren't you?" Fang nodded.

"Hey, do you to have anywhere to go?" They hook their heads. Only got here today." I glanced at Fang and nodded.

* * *

"Max, I found some-" Nudge was cut short when she saw the two kids at my side. "Who are you?" Lily stared at her.

"I'm Lily and this is Hannah." Nudge looked at me and I nodded.

"I'm Nudge." Lily obviously remembered the name that I said in earlier conversation, because her face turned into a smirk.

"So when you said I was like Nudge did you mean I was cute Max?" Nudge's cheeks looked like they were on fire, and Hannah hid her giggle. I laughed.

"Ignore that comment if you want Nudge. She nodded.

"Er, the o-one that looks like Hannah is called Angel. The little boy n-next t her is Gazzy, her older brother. The o-older boy i-is Iggy. And you already know Max and Fang," Nudge stammered. Interesting. I'd never saw Nudge have a reaction like this.

"Well, these guys are going to be staying with us for a while." Everyone stared at me and Fang. "You want to know why?" They all nodded. "Show 'em girls." They turned and showed the flock their wings. A collective gasp ran around the room. But they all knew me well enough to trust my decision and that I had more reasons than one. And I did. But the main reason was it felt right and if there were anymore of us, I wanted them to be safe. And what better way to stay safe than stay with us?

Truthfully, a lot of things but I wanted to find all the bird kids and when we all saved the world, I wanted us and them to have a lace to go to, someone to be with that would be the same as them. I jut wanted them to be safe.

* * *

was it okay? Crap? plz review! 


	8. Chapter 8 FINAL

I Hate What Love Does to Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. If I did, it would have so many Fax hints that I would make you wait with suspense of what would happen between them.

Erm, Gomen for being so late with this chapter but it's the last one so … I have a valid excuse! Oh and slight mention of Boy Love so if you don't like it then just skip that part.

Chapter 7

Once again, Setsuna Kimiro was on the move. She's read the article about the bird kids. Fools. They were such idiots to almost get caught. But that's what added excitement, she supposed. It had been so long ago when she last felt the adrenaline pump through her veins, excitement rush to her head, the pure danger making her smile. It had been so long since when she last smiled too. And laughed. Any other emotion except for total depression and calmness.

She did miss it though. Setsuna, no Tsubasa as she like to be called, looked around in the English city she had landed in.

"Lon-don," she said, practising her English. "This is London." She mentally praised herself on getting it right.

She went round the front and saw 8 children coming out of the shop she landed behind. Tsubasa flipped her black hair and focused her emotionless ebony eyes on the suspiciously familiar kids. She noticed one girl had black hair, two had blonde and the other 2 had dark brown and auburn. There were 3 boys, one with different colours, one with blonde and the other the same colour as the girl in 60's clothing.

Who were those kids?

Tsubasa shook her head, carrying on walking, never submitting to the want to go up to them and join them. They looked like a big happy family of kids, and Setsuna desperately wanted a family. It's not like she'd go up to a bunch of strangers though. No matter if she felt she knew them before. No matter if she felt that they were the one's from the forgotten period of time from after the School collected her on her 11th birthday. She sighed. These people were bringing up unwanted emotions.

* * *

"So where is this 'Tsubasa' girl? Is she still in America?" I asked Hannah, as Lily was talking with Nudge, both chatting at high speed. It seemed that only those two could understand each other.

Hannah shook her little blonde head.

"I don't know. Recently, there have been breakouts. We escaped, and some red-haired twins that were tested on, as cats of some sort. They're still human, just the they have cat ears as well as their normal ones and a tail each. They escaped too. I'm glad though because Hikaru and Hikari were my best friends. They told me to call them Neko-chan. They would be 15 now, cause today is their birthday. But," After the but, she blushed and looked away. The kid was like 7 years old, but did she have a crush on one of them?

"Did you, y'know, have a crush?" She looked sharply up and laughed.

"No way. They had a …forbidden love, you could say." I nodded. _Oh, _that_ kind of love_, I thought. Sibling love was strong.

"They were…a girl and boy?" I asked, subtly. She shook her head.

"Both boys," she replied. Now I knew why she blushed. Two boys, huh? Thank no one in the Flock is a homophobe. Wait, were we talking about Tsubasa, weren't we? Not two brothers involved in 'twincest'.

"What did you say her name was again? Her real one?"

"Setsuna Kimiro."

"It sounds familiar."

"It is. At one time, all of ours, the flocks, mine, Lily's and Setsuna's memories were wiped, taking the memories of ours between ages 1-6 (Gazzy, Angel and I weren't born then.)."

"'Kay. So Tsubasa probably escaped with the others. Okay. God, if only we could all call each other from over the world." Hannah looked at me strangely.

"You can." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"How?"

"Remember how you did that 'chee' sound? That. We could hear you whenever you did it to call your flock. You can just call the 'chee,' then whisper 'Tsubasa' or 'Setsuna' after it. It'll tell you their exact location unless they're already near you." I nodded. I didn't know of it. Okay, here I go.

"Chee," I murmured. "Tsubasa." I saw someone straighten and stiffen, and raise their head out of the corner of my eye. A girl with long glossy black hair and an emotionless mask on her face turned to me, and I looked at her too. Her eyes were dark pits of darkness and they drew me in like a moth to a light bulb.

"Oh boy," I whispered. She raised her eyebrow at our…party. Then looked away, stalking up the one road, leading to a pretty public park. I glanced down at Hannah.

"She's the one, isn't she?" I sighed. This was gonna be one tough case. A girl like her who was stoic and emotionless? Even Nudge wouldn't be able to crack that mask with her friendly, loving aura. She was probably an even more emotionless female version of Fang before.

* * *

"What do you want?" Tsubasa asked the group following her. She didn't turn once.

"Are you the girl Setsuna? Or, Tsubasa, for that matter?" The black-haired girl asked sharply.

"Why would you want to know. Wanna take me back to Jeb?" She replied scornfully. If these were Erasers, they would know what she was talking about, but she could get herself out of that situation, even though it was unlikely. After all, no Erasers had come to her for years now.

Then again, if they were other bird kids, they would know and wouldn't take her back. But if these were just an ordinary group of kids, they wouldn't know. Either way it was a win-win situation.

"No. Of course not. Why would we do that? Jeb's a bastard. Excuse my language," the American girl said once again.

Tsubasa turned to look at them, a cold, little smirk on her face.

"It's excused. Who are you?"

The black haired girl smiled.

"The flock. Also known as the Anti-Erasers group, Anti-_Jeb_ group, and the all famous 'We hate the School' club. Wanna join?" Kimiro snorted.

"Gladly. But what are you names?"

"Max, Fang Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Lily and Hannah," Max replied, pointing to each one in turn.

The names triggered a memory. Her eyes widened.

"It's you."

"Yes me, Sets," Max smirked. She went closer to the older girl.

"Max used to call me that. You're Max."

"Yes Sets. I'm Max. It's me. Maximum Ride. Or, as you used to call me, Maxi. Remember?" The mask of hers slipped, and without any warning (though Max knew it was coming) Tsubasa ran up to Max and almost squeezed the life out of her.

"Glad to know you're all together again. Ready to come back?"

Guess who.

It was Jeb

* * *

Okay, sorry guys but I leave this story on a cliffy. That's right. You may hate me, but IT'S COMPLETE! FINALLY! 


End file.
